Sacrificio
by hanna19
Summary: Un sacrificio es el acto mas heroico y noble que puede existir, un acto en donde se demuestra que tan grande puede ser el aprecio de alguien hacia otra persona, un acto o accion que habla por si sola. Un pequeño one-shot de esta serie, esta por demas decir q esta serie no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores.


Sacrificio

_Un sacrificio es el acto más heroico y noble que puede existir, un acto en donde se demuestra que tan grande puede ser _

_El aprecio de alguien hacia otra persona, un acto o acción que habla por sí sola..._

Se mostraba un escenario en donde se había disputado una pelea sin cuartel, una pelea que decidiría el destino tanto para la tierra de Ooo como para el todo ser viviente en ese planeta. En el campo de batalla se podía observar a los partícipes de dicha disputa, por un lado se encontraba El Lich, el mago que pretendía acabar con todo ser viviente del planeta, y por otra parte se encontraba quien deseaba proteger estas tierras, era su héroe, Finn El Humano que ya no era un niño había madurado lo suficiente como para convertirse en un hombre de 18 años y más que nada en un gran héroe, pero no se encontraba solo su compañero de aventuras y su hermano Jake se encontraba con él y también sus amigos que como podían ayudaban a finn en esta batalla que al parecer no tenía fin.

Pero sin previo aviso la batalla dio un giro imprevisible, en un último ataque el lich canalizó todo su poder en una espada de plata que había creado para la ocasión, con ella se dispuso a terminar este enfrentamiento en un último ataque que sería para dar muerte a finn. El héroe no se percataba del ataque fulminante que iba dirigido a el ya que se encontraba luchando con uno de los tantos esbirros que habían convocado el hechicero oscuro, pero alguien si lo hizo, uno de sus amigos que se encontraban en el campo de batalla pudo darse cuenta de ello, precisamente esa persona era Marceline la reina vampiro, que al percatarse del ataque inminente del Lich corrió hacia a donde se encontraba el héroe para ayudarlo. Gritaba su nombre sin cesar para que él se diera cuenta de la presencia del lich, pero el héroe no la escuchaba. El que si pudo escuchar el grito desesperado de la vampiresa fue Jake que estaba cerca de donde estaba luchando su hermano finn y al percatarse de la advertencia de Marceline le dijo a su compañero de aventuras sobre el ataque del lich:

Jake: Finn! - grito con todas sus fuerzas para que el héroe lo viera - CUIDADO EL LICH VA A...

Pero el can no pudo terminar la frase ya que finn al escuchar el nombre del lich se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con el hechicero que lo tenía prácticamente acorralado sin posibilidad de un contraataque rápido o de defenderse. El lich viendo que tenía todo a su favor se dispuso a terminar con este enfrentamiento:

Lich: Este es tu fin héroe - dijo con su lúgubre voz y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro - ¡MUERE! NIÑO TONTO - dijo al momento de lanzar su ataque fulminante.

Finn que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo solo observo como la espada que emanaba un brillo peculiar se dirigía rápidamente hacia él, en ese momento solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el trágico final que le aguardaba pero no sin antes hacer un último intento para detener a ese ser maligno sosteniendo su espada con firmeza y esperado a que el lich se acercara lo suficiente para poder atravesarlo.

Pero al darse cuenta que el ataque del lich no llegaba abrió sus ojos para ver lo que sucedía, al abrirlos su sorpresa fue grande pero también impensada, lo que vio lo dejó paralizado, vio a su mejor amiga Marceline frente de él interponiéndose entre él y la espada del lich que la atravesó en el pecho, la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos lo dejó completamente pasmado y sin reacción, lo único que pudo hacer es pronunciar su nombre:

Finn: m-marcy - balbuceo el héroe buscando una respuesta de su amiga pero también temiendo lo peor ya que ella se encontraba de pie inmóvil y con su mirada oculta pero su expresión detonaba que el daño que había recibido era grave. El joven aun sin salir de su asombre no se percató que la espada que sostenía había logrado atravesar a un debilitado lich provocando que este empezara a desaparecer poco a poco y a medida que este ser maligno se desvanecía, la espada que estaba incrustada en el cuerpo de Marceline, fue saliendo poco a poco hasta caer en la tierra, manchándola con un poco de la sangre perteneciente a la vampiresa que aún se encontraba en la espada. El lich viendo que su final se acercaba se dirigió a finn y dijo:

Lich: tal vez no pude matarte chico tonto pero...pero pude quitarte algo valioso para ti - dijo el hechicero con su lúgubre voz y una sonrisa de satisfacción - no importa que tan inmortal sea la reina vampiro la plata mesclada con algunos fragmentos de gemas de luz son letales para seres como ella, no podrás evitar su muerte...disfruta de sus últimos momentos héroe - dijo con sarcasmo el lich para terminar de desaparecer en el campo de batalla.

Marceline seguía inmóvil frente a su amigo, este intento decir algo para que reaccionara pero en ese momento ella se dejó caer al suelo, el joven viendo que ella iba a impactar con el frio suelo la atrapó entre sus brazos, lo primero que divisó su mirada fue la herida que tenía en el pecho pero al no poder soportar ver la gravedad de la herida su mirada se dirigió a su rostro y mirándola fijamente vio que de su boca salían algunos hilos de sangre y que sus ojos empezaban a perder su brillo característico, el muchacho al ver aquella escena tan desoladora empezó a derramar lagrimas seguidas de algunos sollozos, pero se calmó un poco al escuchar a vos de su amiga:

Marceline: H-hey niño n-no llo-llores aun no h-he muerto - dijo la mujer mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y posando su mano en el rostro del chico evitando que algunas lágrimas sigan cayendo, pero luego de ese pequeño momento de calma prosiguió - p-peor creo q-que ya n-no podremos s-seguir lle-llendo de aventuras j-juntos.

Luego de esas palabras el joven salió de su asombro para decir de manera desesperada:

Finn: Q-QUE NO DIGAS TONTERIAS MARCY...te podremos curar y todo estará bien - dijo el héroe al momento en que vio que sus manos que la sostenían estaban manchadas con sangre, provocando que más lagrimas cayeran por su rostro y los sollozos se hicieran más notorios, logrando calmarse por unos minutos el joven prosiguió - t-tu no puedes morir marcy m-me dijiste que nunca morirás, por-por favor no mueras, yo...te necesito - pronuncio estas últimas palabras el joven en forma de murmuro al momento de abrazar con más fuerza el cuerpo de la vampiresa.

Marceline al escuchar esas palabras sonrió de manera melancólica y dijo:

Marceline: m-me alegra escuchar esas palabras finn p-porque...t-también te necesito- dijo la vampiresa para hacer una pequeña pausa y continuar mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas - p-pero pa-parece que no podre c-cumplir lo q-que te prometí...yo lo sien- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el grito de angustia y desesperación del chico:

Finn: ¡NO DIGAS ESO MARCELINE, ES MENTIRA!- pronuncio para luego soltar un sollozo lleno de dolor y angustia - t-tu...tu estarás bien marcy, estarás bien - dijo el héroe al momento de

Sentir que la mano de Marceline que estaba posada sobre su rostro acariciaba su mejilla de manera cálida, intentando decir con ese gesto que todo estaría bien, pero el ya sabia que ya nada se podría hacer, solo observar con impotencia y dolor como la vida de ella se desvaneciendo poco a poco. El muchacho continúo hablando diciendo:

Finn: Marcy porque... porque lo hiciste - dijo el héroe intentando buscar una explicación a lo que estaba sucediendo - no tendrías que haberlo hecho...hubieras dejado que me matara, hubiera- no pudo terminar la oración el joven ya que Marceline no lo dejo continuar:

Marceline: finn n-no digas eso, y-yo no podrían dejar que te mataran - dijo con la mirada baja y con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero luego levantó la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del chico y dijo - haría esto una y otra vez...l-lo haría porque no podría soportar que te hagan daño porque...porque te amo finn - termino de decir la vampiresa para acercar su rostro al del chico y rozar sus labios, para luego darle un tierno y dulce beso, un beso lleno de sentimientos, diferente, un beso de confesión, un beso de despedida...

Luego la vampiresa separó suavemente sus labios de los del chico pero sin acortar la distancia entre sus rostros dijo:

Marceline: p-perdóname...perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes - dijo ella con lágrimas que caían por su rostro y con una sonrisa sincera es sus labios se despidió de su amado -

Gracias...gracias finn me has hecho muy feliz, p-por lo menos s-sé que p-puedo irme sabiendo que t-tu también me amas, n-no es necesario q-que digas nada - pronuncio la vampiresa ya que el héroe había quedado sorprendido ante la confesión y el beso de la que fue antes su amiga y en ese momento se transformó en algo más.

Con su último suspiro Marceline termino por despedirse de la persona que más amó en todos sus años de "inmortalidad":

Marceline: adiós mi héroe...t-te amo - pronuncio ella esas últimas palabras como un murmullo inaudible que el héroe escucho, para luego dejar caer su cuerpo inerte en los brazos que la protegieron hasta el final.

Finn se percató que sus ojos se habían cerrado para no abrirlos mas, en ese momento arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de su amada, dejo escapar un grito desgarrador seguido un gran sollozo mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro de ella:

Finn: Marcy no, no por favor, no, no, no...MARCY!- grito el héroe para luego echarse a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su amada. Paso así unos minutos hasta que el chico volvió a hablar:

Finn: adiós marcy...yo también t-te amo y te amare siempre - dijo para luego seguir lamentando la perdida de quien fue su amiga, su compañera de batallas y aventuras y también la que se trasformaría en el amor de su vida a pesar de que ya no estuviera con él.

Un poco alejado de la escena Jake observaba el triste escenario que había dejado esta batalla:

Jake: lo siento hermano...lo siento tanto hermanito - dijo el can lamentándose de la gran pérdida que había sufrido el héroe mientras iba acercando lentamente a donde se encontraba su hermano para consolarlo.

_Porque un sacrificio es el acto de amor más puro que puede existir._


End file.
